


Competition

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Stiles dodged to the right and swung his bat, that connected with a slightly nauseating crunch. The werewolf, Rick or Nick or something, stumbled to the side and Stiles lifted his bat to swing again.“And stay down,” he said, except fucking Rick or Nick, probably Dick actually, jumped forward and tackled his legs, making Stiles fall back on his ass.“You stay down,” Dick said, then he used Stiles’ legs as leverage to push himself up, andow.Written for the prompt:I wish you would write a fic where Derek saving stiles life again and he’s like “so what does that make us. 24:21” and stiles is all “it isn’t a competition” and Derek is all “No,but I’m wining” and picks stiles up and carries him back to safety. -I saw this prompt somewhere and thought it was cute for them!





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeijiShun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [競爭](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495693) by [SeijiShun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun)



> I reblogged one of those posts asking people to send you "I wish you would write a fic where"-asks, and I got this awesome prompt! Thank you so so much, and I hope you like it! ♥♥♥
> 
> ([tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182145483002))

Stiles dodged to the right and swung his bat, that connected with a slightly nauseating crunch. The werewolf, Rick or Nick or something, stumbled to the side and Stiles lifted his bat to swing again.

“And stay down,” he said, except fucking Rick or Nick, probably Dick actually, jumped forward and tackled his legs, making Stiles fall back on his ass.

“You stay down,” Dick said, then he used Stiles’ legs as leverage to push himself up, and _ow_.

“You fucking-,” Stiles said as he tried hard to ignore the pain in his leg. He got a halfhearted hit with his bat from where he was sitting, but Dick just shrugged it off. He loomed over Stiles, who started to scramble back, his leg, his probably fucking _broken_ leg hurting with every jostle, and Dick grinned menacingly. His grin fell when there was a roar though, a roar coming closer _fast_ , and it was Stiles’ turn to grin. “Should’ve stayed down.”

Derek slammed into Dick, who went down hard, but he still struggled to fight, and Stiles scooted back more to not accidentally get trampled or landed on as they fought. Derek was ruthless, he threw Dick around like a ragdoll, but Dick was stubborn, and he seemed to think he had a chance against a pissed off alpha.

He got a few good hits in, but Derek didn’t even slow down, and it wasn’t long until he had Dick pinned down, his clawed hand in a tight grip around his throat.

“You really should’ve stayed down,” he said, and Stiles saw him tighten his grip on Dick’s throat. Dick didn’t stop though, just glared defiantly up at him as he struggled to get free, and Derek sighed. “Bat?”

Stiles tossed him his bat, that Derek caught unfairly easily despite having most of his focus on Dick. He hefted the bat, one-handedly, made it look easy to hold it in his non-dominant hand, then he, in one swift movement, pushed himself off Dick’s throat and up to standing as he swung the bat so he could grip it with both hands and swing it back. He hit Dick’s head, and he was out cold.

He turned to Stiles, casually dismissing Dick. “You okay?”

“Eh, a few bruises and a broken leg, nothing too bad,” Stiles said.

Derek tsked as he came over and crouched down. “So what does that make it, 24 to 21 in my favor?” he asked as he carefully stuck his hand up Stiles’ pant leg until he touched skin and could pull pain.

“It’s not a fucking competition, Derek,” Stiles said, but he still did some quick counting in his head as he groaned in relief, and yeah, damn it, Derek was right.

“No, it isn’t,” Derek said softly, then he smiled, “but I’m winning.”

Stiles snorted and gently pushed his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, mister Hero.” Derek beamed at him as he let go of Stiles’ leg and instead crouched down next to him to pick him up, fucking _bridal style_. “Oh, not emasculating at all,” Stiles said, but he still leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder as he started to walk. “What about Dick?”

Derek stopped, confused. “Dick?”

“Yeah, Dick, whatever his name was,” Stiles said with a gesture to the unconscious werewolf they were walking away from.

“Oh, Jack,” Derek said.

“Jack?”

“Yeah, his name is Jack,” Derek said. “Dick was good though, fits his personality better.”

“Right?” Stiles asked. “What an asshole. But what about him?”

“Chris will deal with him,” Derek said with a shrug as he continued to the cars. “He’s around somewhere.” There was a loud and perfectly timed gunshot and Derek nodded in the direction of it. “Probably there.”

“Probably, yeah,” Stiles said. “Do you need to go help him?”

Derek tilted his head, listening, even as he kept walking. “No, he’s fine,” he said after a moment. “Okay, can you stand?”

“Yes, I can stand,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

“Should’ve let you hop on one leg,” Derek said as he gently put Stiles down, kept him steady while Stiles wobbled and got his balance, but he was smiling.

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles grumbled as he held onto the roof of the Camaro, but he was smiling too. “Now unlock the car so I can sit down.”

“Always so demanding,” Derek said as he fished the fob from his pocket and unlocked the car. He stayed with Stiles though, careful and gentle as he helped him get in the car. Then he nodded in the direction they had come from. “I’m just gonna go let Chris know we’re leaving.”

“Okay, I’ll wait here,” Stiles said with a wink, and Derek rolled his eyes before carefully closing the car door.

• **•** •

It was a few hours until they were home, Stiles with an already uncomfortable cast on his leg. They showered together, so Derek could help him, the cast wrapped in plastic and taped up, and when they were dressed again Derek deposited Stiles on the couch.

He disappeared into the kitchen for a while, and when he came back he had hot chocolate and sandwiches for them.

”You’re the best,” Stiles said and grabbed him so he could pull him close and press kisses to his face. ”Even though you’re totally winning by cheating.”

Derek huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes. ”Yeah, totally,” he said and pressed a gentle kiss to Stiles’ mouth.

They spent the evening close together on the couch, and as soon as they were done eating Derek arranged them so he constantly had skin on skin contact with Stiles and could pull pain every now and then. Stiles sighed, content as he was leaned against his boyfriend, his leg propped up on the couch. Maybe it wasn’t so bad that Derek was in the lead, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =D ♥
> 
> Also, if I've forgotten or missed a tag, please let me know!


End file.
